gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
New York, I Love You XOXO
New York, I Love You XOXO is the 10th episode of the sixth season, the 121st episode overall, and the series finale. The Upper East Side was like something from Fitzgerald or Thackeray. Teenagers acting like adults, adults acting like teenagers: guarding secrets, spreading gossip, all with the trappings of truly opulent wealth. And membership in this community was so elite you couldn't even buy your way in. It was a birth right. A birth right I didn't have, and my greatest achievements would never earn me. All I had to compare to this world was what I'd read in books. But that gave me the idea. If I wasn't born into this world, maybe I could write myself into it. I'd overheard enough conversations to be able to mimic the language of the Constance girls. But every writer needs his muse, and it wasn't until that photo of Serena in the white dress that I knew I had something strong enough to actually create a legend and launch a website. Within weeks I was getting dozens of emails with stories about Upper East Siders, so I posted them anonymously. And then I got more. Before long, it was a monster. Everyone was sending in tips. And when Serena came back from boarding school, I wrote my first post abut me: Lonely Boy. The outsider, the underdog. I might have been a joke, but at least people were talking about me. ''-Dan Humphrey'' Summary In a fashionable farewell to remember, everyone join forces for one last soiree, and the shocking identity of Gossip Girl is finally revealed. Serena decides to put her plans on hold and confront Dan. Georgina joins forces with Jack to help Chuck and Blair make a move that will change their relationship forever. Nate and Sage try to uncover the identity of Gossip Girl and William van der Woodsen returns to comfort Lily. Various characters from previous seasons make cameos, including Vanessa, Juliet, Agnes, Jenny, and Lola. Recap The episode begins with Bart hanging off the edge of the building, right before he falls. It's shown again him falling, and Blair and Chuck fleeing the scene. Downstairs, Georgina overhears security leave to deal with an urgent situation. She learns there's a body, and Blair calls her to help get them out of the area. Blair and Chuck are shown to escape in the trunk of Chuck's limo. Meanwhile, Dan sits alone in his new apartment. He texts his editor that he'll be ready to reveal the final chapter after he talks to one person. At the same time, Serena has boarded her flight to Los Angeles and discovers the final chapter Dan slipped into her bag. She stalls the pilot so she can read it. At The Empire, Nate and Sage are looking through his Gossip Girl research. Nate receives a text from Ivy to turn the TV on, and there's coverage of the accident being aired. During so, Lily receives a phone call with startling news. Ivy calls William and tells him he can come back to New York, since Bart is no longer an issue. It's revealed that the dead body was Bart, and the news reporter reports that police are searching for Chuck, as he is a person of interest. The police go to The Empire, where Nate says he has no idea where Chuck is and that he hadn't seen Chuck's scene at the event earlier. They also go to the Waldorf penthouse, where Eleanor, Cyrus, and Dorota tell them that they have no idea where either of them are. The next morning, Blair and Chuck are revealed to be in a bed and breakfast away from the city. Jack arrives to see them and informs them that Bart is dead. He explains he tracked them down via a tracker he placed on Chuck's limo. Serena goes to see Dan, where she questions him about the chapter. At the bed and breakfast, Blair insists her and Chuck did nothing wrong. Chuck, feeling guilty, says he isn't even sure what happened anymore, and that while he doesn't feel guilty, it doesn't mean he's not. Blair begs Jack for help, and he proposes that the two get married; as spousal privilege means a wife cannot be forced to testify against her husband. Chuck is against the idea, but Blair tells him that she wants to marry him due to them being so in love. Jack leaves to give them privacy, and Blair alludes to the speech Chuck gave her in Pret-a-Poor-J. He proposes, and she quickly accepts. In Manhattan, Lily arrives back to the apartment building and is greeted by William. He pays his respects about Bart to her, and offers his support as she has no one else. He offers to take her upstairs and rejects a call from Ivy while escorting her there. Elsewhere, Dan explains things to Serena. Shown as a flashback: In ninth grade, he was accidentally invited to Kati's birthday, and that's where he first met Serena and saw her in a new light. They had a brief friendly conversation before she was pulled away by Blair. At The Empire, Nate learns that since Bart is dead, Nate's name is the only one on the loan for The Spectator and if he can pay it off, it will be all his. However, his excitement is downplayed over his worry about Chuck and if he's okay. Sage reassures him that Blair won't let anything bad happen to him. Meanwhile, Chuck and Blair are about to be married in a courthouse. When Jack comes out with a marriage license, Chuck decides he doesn't want to start the rest of their lives this way and pulls Blair out of the courthouse. Georgina speaks to Daphne, Dan's editor, and assures her that Dan will submit his chapter today to meet the deadline. After hanging up, she's stopped by Jack who tells her to come with him. At the Van Der Woodsen building, Lily and William are on their way out when they're blocked by Ivy. She excitedly reveals her scheme with William, but he plays dumb and Lily doesn't believe her. When Lily goes to get the doorman, William explains that he was using her all along to make it possible for him to get back together with Lily. She threatens to tell the media, but is told off by William and then escorted out by security. This is Ivy's last appearance in the show. Georgina and Jack show up to bring Lily along. Still talking, Dan reveals that he knew all along that he could never pull Serena out of the world of the UES so he needed to find a way in. She remembers the school trip where she got wet in a white dress. He explains how he overheard a conversation about not being anyone until you're talked about. Serena finally puts the pieces together; that that was the birth of Gossip Girl. At that moment, Georgina arrives to take Dan and Serena along then. Still going through research, Nate and Sage discuss possible candidates. They rule Eric and Jenny out. Nate remarks that the only selfless thing she ever did was stop posting after Chuck and Blair's accident in Riding in Town Cars With Boys. Nate receives a blast that Chuck is back in town and they also rule out Chuck. Jack arrives to take Nate and Sage along. The entire group arrives at The Met where they meet with Blair, Chuck, Eleanor, and Cyrus. On the way into the building, two girls, Thea and Allie, spot the group and follow them in. Once inside, Blair and Chuck reveal they're engaged and planning to wed that day at the Bethesda Fountain. Dorota sends Eleanor to get the dress, Nate and Jack to get the rings, Dan to get flowers, and Georgina to get the cake. Unbeknownst to the group, Thea and Allie follow them in, eavesdrop on their conversation and tip off Gossip Girl. At the fountain, Serena asks Blair if she's seen Dan. Blair asks Serena why she even cares about Dan after his slam piece about her. Serena defends him, saying he had his reasons. Blair insists that Dan is not right for Serena and will never fit into their world. Dan overhears the conversation and leaves. He runs into Georgina, who tells him he better not submit his chapter before letting her read it. He gives it to Nate to post on The Spectator, knowing it will save it. Nate gives it to Sage to type up and post. On his way back, he overhears Thea and Allie annoyed that Gossip Girl never posted their tip, and call the police to tell them where Chuck and Blair are. The wedding proceeds, with Cyrus officiating. The police arrive immediately after they recite their vows and kiss and take the newlyweds to the police station. As they leave, the article about the identity of Gossip Girl is posted from The Spectator. Clips show Mayor Michael Bloomberg, Lola Rhodes, Vanessa Abrams, Juliet Sharp, Agnes Andrews, Kristen Bell, and Rachel Bilson surprised at the identity of Gossip Girl. A voiceover of Dan reading the chapter he submitted plays along with clips throughout the whole series, and it's revealed he was Gossip Girl all along. Afterwards, the group is in awe. Rufus arrives and tells Dan they need to talk. He berates him for being Gossip Girl, but Dan reveals that Jenny has known for years and the only reason he posted things about her was because she wanted to leave but didn't have the strength. Rufus offers to hear him out. Serena defends Dan to everyone, saying they all did the things he reported, he was just the messenger. Chuck and Blair arrive, and explain that there was no evidence of any wrongdoing and no proof they were even on the roof; so Bart's death will be ruled as an accident. Blair uninvited Dan from the wedding reception, and says she and Chuck read while they were waiting. The group discusses who they all thought Gossip Girl was. Nate remarks that everyone is becoming successful and are all on track to what they want to do in life. Serena says she's fine with it after thinking it over, and Dan made her realize that she doesn't want to leave, that New York is her home. Blair states that they can all move on and grow up, to which Dan agrees, as now Gossip Girl is dead. Five Years Later: 2017 Nate arrives back to the city on a private jet owned by The Spectator. He is questioned by reporters about a possible campaign for mayor of the city. It's revealed that if he does, polls have him out in front and he would become the youngest mayor in the history of New York City. He promises to answer all questions later and leaves. Meanwhile, Dorota is shown thanking Blair and Chuck's son Henry Bass for helping her clean their townhouse for a party. Eleanor and Cyrus arrive, and Cyrus compliments Chuck on the appearance of their new home. Blair comes into the room, finishing a phone call, that reveals she has retaken over the CEO position of Waldorf Designs and is successful. Lily comes downstairs with Eric, saying how she couldn't believe they made it to this day. Jenny appears and heads upstairs, carrying a bag labeled J for Waldorf, ''hinting at a business partnership between her and Blair. Nate then arrives, and Rufus is shown greeting Lily before sitting with his new girlfriend, Lisa Loeb. A flyer is briefly shown for a movie, based on Ivy's autobiography ''Ivy League, ''which stars Olivia Burke and Lola Rhodes. It's also shown that Lily is back together with William and Georgina is with Jack. Dan appears, dressed in a tux, and waits for Serena at the foot of the stairs. She then walks down, and the two proceed to get married. Outside, a new generation of kids are shown along with a voiceover by Gossip Girl, saying that there will always be another outsider wanting to get in; suggesting that someone new has taken over the Gossip Girl position. Starring Main Cast *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgely as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Kaylee DeFer as Ivy Dickens *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring/Guest Stars *Zuzanna Szadkowski as Dorota Kishlovsky *Margaret Colin as Eleanor Waldorf *Wallace Shawn as Cyrus Rose *Desmond Harrington as Jack Bass *William Baldwin as William van der Woodsen * Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey *Michelle Trachtenberg as Georgina Sparks *Sofia Black D'Elia as Sage Spence Uncredited Guest Stars *Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams *Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp *Hilary Duff as Olivia Burke (Poster only) *Kristen Bell as Herself *Lisa Loeb as Herself *Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews *Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes *Michael Bloomberg as Himself *Rachel Bilson as Herself Soundtrack * Kill Me by The Pretty Reckless * It's Time by Imagine Dragons * You've Got The Love by Florence & The Machine * Bonnie and Clyde by Great Northern * Pon de Replay by Rihanna * Road to Nowhere by Release The Sunbird * It's Nice To Be Alive by Ball Park Music Memorable Quotes '''Dorota (on Blair and Chuck's relationship): '''Besides, it's very complicated with many ups and downs. Would take a long time to explain. _______________________________ '''Serena (to Dan): '''Which one is the real you, the one that wrote this chapter or the one in Vanity Fair? And both is not an acceptable answer. _______________________________ '''Blair: '''Can you help us get out of here? A nice deserted island, with no extradition treaties. We don't need money. We can live off the land. '''Jack: '''As much as I'd love to see you spearfishing in a coconut bikini, I, uh, had another thought. _______________________________ '''Blair: '''Jack is right. Chuck and Blair hold hands. Chuck and Blair go to the movies. You said you never wanted us to be boring.. well, we definitely aren't that now. '''Chuck: '''I was a stupid child when I said those things.. A life with you could never be boring. Blair Cornelia Waldorf.. will you marry me? _______________________________ '''William (to Ivy): '''You're a Lifetime movie called ''No One Gives a Damn: The Ivy Dickens Story. ''I don't know what you have to complain about. You got Lola's money, now go back to Florida, run along, and be the queen of the swamp people. _______________________________ '''Georgina (upon seeing William and Ivy's fight): '''Ivy and Serena's daddy doctor? '''Jack: '''Didn't see that one coming. _______________________________ '''Dan: '''I overheard two girls talking about you, in your white dress, getting wet. One girl thought that you would be a laughing stalk, that everyone would be talking about you. And then her friend said "That's the point. You're no one until you're talked about." '''Serena: '''So you came home and told all this to Jenny and that was the birth of Gossip Girl? You've had the power to reveal her identity this entire time. _______________________________ '''Blair (on Dan's wrongdoings): '''Chuck is one of us. Whereas Dan, despite his years of trying, never will be. '''Serena: '''What does "one of us" even mean after all this time? He's friends with our friends, we both dated him, his father married my mother, his new apartment is in my building.. '''Blair: '''S. We all hoped that Humble Humphrey would overcome his Brooklyn roots to join a higher social strata. I mean after all, it's the American Dream but in his case the dream has died. '''Serena: '''Just give him one more chance. You don't know the whole story. '''Blair: '''I know what I need to know. And that is: Serena van der Woodsen will never end up with a powerless striver. _______________________________ '''Georgina (on the GG website): '''I hacked it and stole it from him. That makes me way more awesome. '''Dan: '''No, you hacked it after I shut it down and after you started it back up, I just stole it again. _______________________________ '''Nate: '''I never sent in one tip. '''Georgina: '''Saint Nate. _______________________________ '''Blair (on GG): '''I always thought it was Dorota. '''Serena: '''You know, I actually thought it was Eric for a little bit then I thought it was you, Rufus. '''Dan: '''My dad? Come on. '''Rufus: '''Hey, it could have been me. I always thought it was Nate. '''Georgina: '''Did anyone think it could be me? '''Jack: '''My money was on the blonde broad in London. _______________________________ '''Serena: '''But what he did with that power was write a love letter. Not just to me, but all of us. He made me realize I don't want to run away, that you guys are my family and I belong here. And so does Dan. '''Blair: '''So I guess that means it's all over now. That we can all grow up and move on. '''Dan: '''Yeah. Gossip Girl's dead. _______________________________ '''Gossip Girl: '''You may be rid of Dan Humphrey, but you'll never be rid of me. There will always be someone on the outside wanting to get in. Who am I now? That's one secret I'll never tell. Xoxo, Gossip Girl. _______________________________ Trivia * The episode title is based off the movie ''New York, I Love You. * This is the sixth season finale to feature Serena, Blair, Dan, Chuck, Nate, Rufus, Lily, Georgina and Eric, the fourth to feature Jenny and Vanessa, the third to feature Ivy, Dorota and Eleanor, the second to feature Cyrus, Lola and Jack and the first and only to feature Sage. * The flashback scene to the party is what Dan's first story about Serena ''10.08.05 ''(given to her in Roman Holiday) is about. Video Gallery 6x10-01.jpg 6x10-02.jpg 6x10-03.jpg 6x10-04.jpg 6x10-05.jpg 6x10-06.jpg Seriesfinale.jpg|Casting sheet Spoilers * The identity of Gossip Girl is revealed to be Dan Humphrey. * Chuck and Blair get married. * Dan and Serena get married. * Dan explains to everyone that in order to go from an "outsider" to an "insider," he had to write himself into their scene, which is why he used Gossip Girl to create the alias Lonely Boy so people would know who he was. * Blair and Chuck are married at the Bethesda Fountain. * Chuck and Blair are both arrested for involvement in Bart's death, but are later let off due to lack of evidence or witnesses. * Jenny returns after her departure in the tenth episode of season four, Gaslit. * A flash-forward 5 years later reveals many things: The NY Spectator is still doing well, Nate is planning on running for Mayor of New York, Serena and Dan are getting married, Chuck and Blair have a child named Henry, Ivy is a writer who wrote an autobiography which is being turned into a movie starting Olivia Burke and Lola, Lily and William are together, Rufus and Lisa Loeb are together, Georgina and Jack Bass are together, and Dorota is still working for the Waldorfs. * Many cameos are made from previous cast members as well as celebrities: Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen, Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey, Jessica Szohr as Vanessa Abrams, Katie Cassidy as Juliet Sharp, Willa Holland as Agnes Andrews, Ella Rae Peck as Lola Rhodes, Mayor Michael Bloomberg as himself, Kristen Bell as herself, Rachel Bilson as herself, and Lisa Loeb as herself. * At the very end of the episode, another cycle of Gossip Girl is revealed to be developing with another "outsider" looking to get "inside."Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Season Finale